kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Kim Possible
17-18 , estimated | build = Athletic | hair = Red | eyes = Green | skin = Ruddy (Freckled as tween) | nationality= American | hometown= Middleton | profession = High School Student, Heroine | nicknames= KP (Ron) | affiliations = Team Possible | relatives = James Possible (father) Ann Possible (mother) Jim Possible (brother) Tim Possible (brother) "Nana" Possible (grandmother) June (aunt) Slim Possible (uncle) Larry (cousin) Jocelyn Possible (cousin) | friends = Ron Stoppable Monique Felix Renton | loveinterests= Josh Mankey (Seasons 1, 2) Ron Stoppable (Season 4) | pets = | nemesis = Dr. Drakken Shego Bonnie Rockwaller | first = "Tick-Tick-Tick" | voice = Christy Carlson Romano Dakota Fanning (Young Kim) }} Kimberly Ann "Kim" Possible is one of the protagonists and the title character of the animated television series Kim Possible. Kim debuted in the series opening episode in June 2002 and starred in all 65 episodes of Seasons 1-3. She made her Season 4 debut in an episode broadcast exclusively over the Disney Channel website in February 2007, and returned to Disney Channel on the 10th of February, again staring in all episodes. In the actual series, Kim is a high school student and freelance hero/secret agent. She is unusual in this field in that she has no secret identity: for the most part, her classmates are aware of her work but do not comment on it unless it affects them directly. At school, she is cast as one of the "popular kids," head of her cheerleading squad at school, and a straight-A student, rather than as a misunderstood outsider/underdog as typical of the genre. Appearance Kim is a teenage female of average height with a slim yet athletic build. She has large, bright green eyes and long fiery red hair which comes down to her shoulder and when seen from behind is in the likeness of a heart. She wore her hair in pigtails when she was in pre-K and as a preteen she wore it in one long ponytail. She has slender fingers, wears size seven shoesQueen Bebe, and is usually in a pleasant mood. Clothing Kim has five distinct sets of outfit types: civilian, cheerleader, mission, situational, and battlesuit. Civilian: (pictured at the top of the page) In the first season, Kim's primary civilian clothes were a green tank top that fully bared her midriff and blue jeans. As Season 2 rolled in, she began to wear a wider variety of civilian cloths such as a red short-sleeve sweater or a yellow medieval style outfit. By Season 4, she had phased most of her midriff exposing outfits out of her wardrobe. Cheerleader Outfit: In all seasons, though in Season 4 the cheerleaders got new uniforms. Mission: Most iconic is her traditional mission outfit consisting of a black midriff-baring top, dark gloves with a thin cuff, cargo pants, and a toolbelt. In Season 4 it is replaced with a purple shirt and black pants with a purple line on the sides as her previous gear was no longer available. Situational: Kim also has several outfits that are either situational, such as her red fleece winter outfit, or are limited use, such as her wetsuit, Prom dress, and graduation gown. Battlesuit: In So the Drama and in certain circumstances following, she wore a custom battlesuit which was designed by Wade. With a wide array of abilities from self-repairing; force-field; muscle and strength enhancments; and with gauntlets able to morph into jai alai cesta "basket"-like energy-resistant scoops able to catch and return energy and solid projectiles. Later it was also equipped with an invisibility stealth mode. Personality Kim is a confident and assertive teenager whose awareness of her own abilities is reflected well by her motto "I can do anything". Her typical state of mind is to be bright and cheerful, and she has a kind and caring heart which compels her to help others and to put their well being above her own. However, she can also be arrogant in certain situations, especially when people appear to do things better than she can. Her competitive nature and drive for perfection, as well as some of her insecurities, are consistent with a Type A personality. They also lead her to set high standards for herself, and sometimes give her a tendency to be bossy and to set standards for others that are too high - as was evident when she attempted to coach her brothers' soccer team, or to try and do things herself in order to save others from potential failure or harm. Despite being a freelance hero, Kim is still a teenage girl and is susceptible to most normal teenage insecurities and growing pains. She gets embarrassed by her parents, is pouty when she does not get her own way, and has a strong desire to fit in. The latter of which has been show to be one of her biggest weaknesses as a person.She has a rivalry with Shego in which both were obsessed with defeating each other. Kim's personality traits were most clearly demonstrated when her school was hit by an astrology-like personality guideline fad known as Animology, under which she was classified as being a "Blue Fox", which was defined as "a born leader who unable to resist a challenge; is driven to excel; a perfectionist"Animal Attraction. In addition, Kim was drawn towards International Diplomacy, a difficult and extroverted field, during a career fair held at her school. Kim also has a tendency to be worried about, and is frequently fooled by, exterior appearance. As such, she is often overly concerned about her image and the way in which others see her, sometimes even going so far as to extend these anxieties to others, primarily Ron, even though they do not necessarily feel the same way. Owing to this element of her personality, Kim has a tendency to succumb to peer pressure, something she never really manages to overcome until the very end of the third season, and she is often unable to see beyond first appearances, or deeper than other people's defense mechanisms. It is this element of her personality which appears to form the foundations of much of Kim's rivalry with Bonnie, who is similarly competitive and concerned about appearances. It is often through this rivalry that we see the less desirable elements of Kim's competitive nature in play, including incidents when she has engaged in tit-for-tat revenge and one-upsmanship at a cheer camp in [to Wanaweep, where she actively competed purely because she does not want Bonnie to succeed. Due to her type A personality, Kim also has a strong tendency to become frustrated, impatient, or insecure when faced with a field in which she does not instantly excel. This tendency has been displayed several times throughout the franchise, usually in conjunction with an episode subplot or Mcguffin revolving around her social life. This is often made more notable by the fact that these fields are ones in which either the often inept Ron or the immature Tweebs excel. Examples of such fields include cooking and video games, car mechanics, and the duties required of her when she worked at Bueno Nacho during the episode of the same name. Despite this, she can also be optimistic and genuinely cares about her acquaintances. In addition to the recurring problems caused by her competitive personality and her weakness in the face of peer pressure, Kim has also demonstrated many of the weaknesses that have become cliché to teen-high school comedy/drama, most of which have been highlighted in individual episodes, but are not evident across the franchise as a whole. Such clichés include trapping herself in a position in which she tells an escalating series of lies in order to cover up a much smaller lie, attempting to sabotage an opponent's campaign during a school election, and allowing herself to be baited into angry or unwise courses of action by a rival. She is also very protective of her boyfriends or the people she likes. She always stands up for Ron Stoppable, Josh Mankey (standing up against Ron's insults) and in the movie So the Drama she is more than willing to test out a (implied) very dangerous experimental battle suit to save her then-boyfriend Eric. In this instance, Drakken weaponized Kim's weakness towards cute boys which she had feelings of. This was accomplished with the creation of Eric, a specialized synthodrone, to infiltrate her life and gain her affections so she would be distracted from his schemes. When it came to dating, Kim demonstrated nervous, almost submissive behavior, which stands as a great contrast to her usual 'Type A' personality. This behavior reached the point where Erik was even able to get Kim to ignore Wade's warnings until Ron talk to her in person. A quick look at her dating history confirms that this was no isolated case, but also that she has moved beyond such. In the pilot episode, "Crush", Kim was rendered incapable of coherent speech in the presence of Josh Mankey, her first confirmed love interest. As take-charge as she is in the other areas of her life, when faced with asking Josh on a date, Kim was at a complete loss for what to do. Josh also showed up in two other episodes: "October 31st" and "Blush", and Kim both times acted nervous and not like herself around him, as though his mere presence made her embarrassed. This weak-kneed tendency to sacrifice her Type A tendencies in favor of more traditional "girly" behavior can be interpreted as an attempt on Kim's part to please the boy in whom she is interested. Or more appropriately, a deep fear of displeasing him that motivates her to completely change her personality in his presence. Given how much she cares about her appearance, this interpretation is very in-line with the definition of her character. Kim lives to please, as she confirmed herself in the episode "Queen Bebe". When Ron asks her why she does not "just say no," to a request for help, she replies that she's "just not programmed that way". This accounts for why she finds herself unable to refuse a date with Brick Flagg in "All the News", since she agrees to do it so that Brick won't be so depressed that he'll blow the football game. However, it should be noted that by Season 4 that Kim had grown past several of these traits, likely aided by her newfound romantic relationship with Ron Stoppable. Although Kim is generally reasonably mature in the usual give-and-take with her parents over what she can and cannot do (how late she can stay out, even if it is on a mission saving the world, if she can get a loan to buy new clothes or must instead get an after-school job, etc.), if she really, really wants something it looks like she would not be able to get it, she has a "puppy-dog pout" that has been seen several times during the show. It becomes a running gag that on more than one occasion, and the pout has also been used by others against her. Kim has shown the ability to use it successfully on others, most notably and egregiously Shego, to get them to do what she wants. Kim is also someone that is hard to shock and takes everything in stride, a likely side effect of the unusual situations she regularly faces down. Even her first encounter with aliens face to face did not leave her stunned for long. However, she is not utterly immune to being stunned by circumstances. Two notable incidents of this includes her first encounter with Chester Yapsbey's mutated cockroaches (something which genuinely scared her), and during Warhok's attack during her graduation when Ron tapped into his Mystical Monkey Power to defeat him. Both times saw her frozen and stunned into speechlessness. Biography Backstory Prior to the start of Season 1, Kim was an ordinary young girl leading an ordinary life. By her preteen years she was wishing to supplement her allowance, so she decided to start up her own babysitting business and set up her own website: "KimPossible.com", under the slogan, "I can do anything" to advertise her services. Soon after her site went live Kim was accidentally contacted by Mr. McHenry who was in trouble and was trying to contact a different group of heroes, "Team Impossible", but because of a typing error he contacted "KimPossible.com" instead of "Impossible.com." After the rescue, Kim's fame as a hero grew until she was being contacted for help by people all over the world, including governments and royalty, as a matter of daily activity. This lead to a long and successful career as a teenaged heroine and a success rate which only added to her fame. Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Abilities Kim is extremely athletic and has extensive reflexes which have been honed and perfected through years of cheerleading practice and later on actual mission experience. However, in A Sitch in Time, it was shown that Kim was already a capable fighter before being a cheerleader. Years later during Global Justice's research into The Ron Factor, she claimed that her genetics rocked, but the full truth of this claim has yet to be verified. Regardless of the source, this skill allows Kim to perform death-defying moves like somersaulting between laser beams and rockets with little apparent effort. She is also highly skilled in numerous types and styles of martial arts, knowing sixteen different types of Kung-FuHidden Talent, including Mantis Kung-FuExchange. Her skills are aptly demonstrated by the fact that she is able to go toe to toe against villains like Shego, an older and more experienced villain whose super-abilities allow her to tear through reinforced concrete with ease. Kim is also a fast learner and is able to pick up new skills quickly and adapt to new situations as they arise. Among the many talents that she has demonstrated during the series are a high level of proficiency in various extreme sports such as hang-gliding, skiing and rock climbing. She was even able to figure out how to fly a shuttle enough to land it safely simply by observing Fredrick the monkey drive the first time. She also discovers her ability to hit the high notes in sing during the episode "Hidden Talent" after she used a high note in order to break the ice, so that she could escape from a death trap. Kim is a talented swimmer, which she uses to great effect in many of her missions. She was a member of her school's swim team during her Sophomore year of schoolMind Games, has swam the English ChannelMonkey Ninjas in Space, and is an accomplished SCUBA diverTick-Tick-TickKim Possible Movie: So the Drama. Despite her frame, Kim is surprisingly strong and is capable of easily hitting someone hard enough to knock them off their feet or even unconscious with a single blow. In addition, Kim is quite exceptionally skilled and learned in many different forms of hand-to-hand combat and armed and unarmed combat. She is extremely learned in possibly tens of numerous various fighting skills and techniques. Intelligence Kim is a naturally intelligent student who maintains a high GPA despite her adventurous lifestyle by using the time she spends traveling to and from missions to study, and by always making sure that she gets a handle on assignments as early as she can in case she is called away on a mission at the last minute. She is even able to make time for cheerleading practice after school. As a result of this diligence, it is only on rare occasions that her grades suffer or that she has problems with school assignments. Despite her intelligence however, Kim remains the least scientifically-minded member of her family and does not understand many of the terms, phrases, or inventions that her father and brothers build and use on a regular occasion. For example, in the episode "The Twin Factor," she immediately passes off her brothers' invention of a handheld Silicon Phase Disruptor as a "stupid toy". She also doubts her brothers' high intelligence, believing their early advancement to high school is the result of a mistake in the records, and is truly shocked when she discovers from Miss Guide, Jim and Tim's S.K.I.P program counselor, that it was legitimate. Before graduating, Kim applied for and received acceptances to nearly every prestigious higher learning institution in the worldGraduation, Part 1. Equipment Kim has a variety of gadgets, the most iconic of these being her grappling hook and a special device called a Kimmunicator, a PDA-like device that was given to her by Wade so she can maintain contact with him. It is replaced later on in Season 4 with a wrist variation. Both of these are used so she can talk to her friends, family, Wade, and others with relative ease, only jamming being able to prevent the signal from getting through. The wrist variation also has many features like a grappling hook, a scanner, a super magnet, an analyzer, and many more packed into it thanks to Wade's genius. Relationships Family Father Kim has a close, but diverse, relationship with her father. For much of the series he treats her as a mature and responsible young lady, expecting her to babysit her younger brothers, instructing her to get a part-time job if she wants expensive new clothes, and accepting her going on dangerous missions without a second thought. Her father believes that she is skilled enough to stay out of harm's way while on these missions. However, because of the closeness of their relationship, he sometimes forgets that she is not a child anymore and treats her as if she were much younger, failing to see that she does not always enjoy doing the same things that she did when she was little, and he was unable to see when his behavior might embarrass her. His nickname for her is his "Kimmy-Cub", which she sees as a sign of affection unless it is said within earshot of Bonnie. Similarly, because of their close relationship, Kim often finds it hard to tell her father when he embarrasses her, or to explain how she has grown out of things that she used to enjoy, for fear of hurting his feelings. Mother Kim's relationship with her mother is given less airtime than her relationship with her father, but it is often scripted when emotional depth or conflict resolution is required, usually in relation to Kim's moments of teenage angst. While Kim's father is often either oblivious to or uncomfortable with many of the teenage issues that Kim faces throughout the series, Mrs. Possible is much more in tune with her daughter's feelings and frequently acts as an emotional anchor for Kim –helping her to put her feelings into perspective, and reminding her that things are not always as bad as they might seem. Aside from helping her daughter to battle peer pressure, one of Mrs. Possible's main duties has been to help Kim to get through various issues in her friendship with Ron. Whether Kim was jealous of Ron's new-found friendship with Felix, feeling guilty about ditching him in favor of Monique, or was afraid that his eagerness to be accepted was leading him down the path to embarrassment, Mrs. Possible was always there to have a mother-daughter moment and to provide her with sage advice. Brothers Kim's relationship with her younger twin brothers –whom she usually refers to as the Tweebs ("twin dweebs")– is analogous to many other TV brother-sister relationships in which there is a notable age gap that leave one side teen and the other pre-teen. She often finds Jim and Tim to be juvenile and embarrassing, and resents the fact that babysitting them infringes upon her social life. She also frequently becomes angry at them when they invade her privacy, attempt to embarrass her in front of her friends, read her diary, or post sneaked photographs of her on the Internet. Because of this, she becomes somewhat prejudiced about them, telling them off even when they were trying to help, and refusing to see that they were actually geniuses, unwilling to accept their help until she has absolutely no other choice, and referring to at least one of their experimental creations as a stupid toy. However, the device in question,. a handheld Silicon Phase Disruptor, was scoffed at by everyone until it proved to be critical to the mission at hand and worked. Despite her dislike of their actions, Kim loves her brothers and goes out of her way to protect them, even if it means putting her own life on the line to do it. Friends Ron Stoppable Kim has known Ron since their first day at pre-school, and has been best friends with him ever since. Kim and Ron have a very distinctive relationship of opposites that covers both their personalities and their natural aptitudes. While Kim is Type A teen, Ron has Type B personality and is laid-back, ambivalent, and somewhat random. Equally, Ron does well in all of the areas in which Kim does not such as cooking and resisting peer pressure, and vice versa. Kim and Ron complement each other, and their relationship works well. As they headed into their senior year of high school, they had advanced from simply being best friends to a romantic relationship. At the end of Season 4 they are still together and have each successfully graduated high school. With his more relaxed attitude toward life, as well as his flexibility and ability to see the good aspects of bad situations, Ron often provides a balance to Kim's ambitious nature and image orientated character. As such, he often encourages her to slow down and keep things in perspective, to be less competitive and not treat everything as a challenge that must be met head on, and to be less image conscious. Ron has also demonstrated that he cannot seem to tell her a convincing lie, such as these notable incidents: * In The Fearless Ferret, when he thought that the Fearless Ferret was a real-life superhero, Ron attempted to preserve his new identity from Kim. He went out at night as Fearless Ferret 2.0, while Rufus was Wonder Weasel, and sworn to secrecy about his actions by Timothy North. **When Kim asked him if he wanted to come over to her house and channel surf (Kim's family having just gotten cable), Ron lied by saying that Timothy North was a night person and that Ron had promised to mulch his lawn. However, Kim had Wade track his whereabouts that night out of suspicion and discovered what he was actually up to. * In Overdue, Ron had misplaced one of Kim's library books and because of it her career as a Middleton High School cheerleader was at risk. Hoping to avoid the fallout as he realized he had taken it and lost track of it, Ron began moving through the various lairs that they had fought through to try and locate the book. To this end, he enlisted Wade's assistance and asked him to keep it secret from her. **However, as he was scaling a wall on Duff Killigan's castle, Kim called. Ron attempted to deflect her questions by claiming his father was locked in the garage and that he needed to help him before he "ran out of clothes". However, Kim saw through the weak lie and contacted Wade while Ron was being chased by Professor Dementor's mutated plants as Wade's Wadebot was acting as Ron's backup. Wade broke the connection with Kim mid-conversation to focus on helping Ron, at which point Kim was unable to pursue the line of questioning further. * In Gorilla Fist, Yori arrived in Middleton to ask for Ron's help in locating the Master Sensei, who had been kidnapped by what the Yamanouchi students believed to be Monkey Fist. Ron had been sworn to secrecy about the Yamanouchi Ninja School, and the details of what occurred in the episode Exchange, meaning that he could not fill Kim or Wade in on why he was working with Yori. Ron's string of lies here began as he tried to justify who Yori was (both Kim and Wade knew that she was not from Middleton High) with a varied set of constantly shifting lies until he realized he had dug himself too deep by mentioning Japan and quickly retreated from the conversation. By this point, Kim had figured that something was going on and eventually traced Ron down as he was mid-mission with Yori. Wade Wade is a super-genius at the same age as Kim's twin brothers who had graduated both High School and College within six months. The Twin Factor. Wade began running Kim's website at an unspecified point in time between her rescue of Mr. Paisley and the beginning of the series and also provided Kim with the majority of her gadgets. Kim's relationship with Wade is relatively positive and professional, and Wade was willing to help Kim with more petty issues such as finding her 'match' in Animology along with advising her on various missions. Although Kim never met Wade in person until her final confrontation with Team Impossible, afterward she met with him regularly and also did her best to help him when he was crushing on Monique. Love Interest Walter Nelson Walter Nelson never actually appeared on the show, so very little is known of him. What is known is that Kim had a crush on him in middle school and that he had braces. At some point, he kissed Kim and their braces locked, leading to an embarrassing trip to the orthodontist to untangle them. However, this information was what Kim told her pre-teen (and pre-kiss) self in A Sitch in Time. Later, in So the Drama, Ron recalls that he was the one Kim called for help because of the brace incident and that Mrs. Stoppable, Ron's mother, was the one who drove the two to the orthodontist. Josh Mankey In Seasons 1 and 2, Kim was infatuated with Josh Mankey to the point the normally controlled Kim was reduced to a partially nervous wreck around him. This was prior to most hints of Kim and Ron's feelings towards each other, and prior to that he gained the most adoration of the prior love interests. While Ron was disapproving of this relationship at first, he grew to accept it as time went on. Kim's infatuation with Josh was revealed to have died down "last semester" in the episode So the Drama in a natural and gentle manner, which allowed the creators of the show room for the coupling of Kim and Ron without derailing either character. The two were not shown to interact following this, and Josh virtually disappeared from the show. Hirotaka Kim held interest in Hirotaka (an exchange student from Japan) during the events of Exchange, and Hirotaka showed interest in her (or at least in her martial arts abilities), but he was more interested in seeing Kim fight Monique over him than any true feelings. He also appears to have been dating Bonnie Rockwaller all along, and refers to her as his "Number One Girlfriend" when leaving. Bobby Johnson Kim only mentions him in "The Truth Hurts", where she admits that she is not sure if she likes him because she likes him, or because he asked out Bonnie first. The scene in which Kim mentions Bobby Johnson is significant, because the reporter, in said scene, inquires as to whether Kim is crushing on anyone, and (as she was forced to tell the truth at the time), she must answer the question sincerely, naming those she is crushing on. Eric Eric was a Synthodrone made by Drakken to distract Kim from the plans Drakken had formulated in So the Drama. Eric was tall, well-built, attractive, serious and incredibly convincing as a regular human being. His infiltration of Kim's life was so effective he almost kept Kim from getting word of Drakken's scheme via Wade, with only Ron's arrival spoiling it. Ironically, it was mostly because of his involvement that Kim and Ron realized their feelings for each other and became a couple. Eric was killed by Rufus in the ensuing battle. Ron Stoppable Kim's goofy best friend since Pre-K and sidekick, over time their friendship became something more until they became a couple at the end of their Junior year. A result most of their classmates, whom up until the week of their Sophomore year Spirit Dance believed the pair was datingCrush, seemed to have expected, and given the cheers when the pair made their entrance after a mission near the end of the Junior Prom, supportedSo the Drama. They were still dating at the start of their Senior scholastic year and stayed together until graduation. Nemesis Dr. Drakken Kim and Drakken rarely interact, but when they do, Kim tries to hurt Drakken's ego by reminding him in various ways how he lost the last time. Drakken has met the entire Possible clan: her mother (in Mother's Day), her father (in Attack of the Killer Bebes, So The Drama, and in college), her brothers (in The Twin Factor) and even her extended family (in Showdown at the Crooked D and The Golden Years). Strange interactions between them include saving Drakken's life (in Rewriting History and Cap'n Drakken), teaming up with Drakken (in Bad Boy & Graduation) and even celebrating Christmas with her immediate family. Shego Kim and Shego's many meetings usually result in fisticuffs and brawls. However, unlike the rivalry with Bonnie, Kim and Shego are more professional in their interaction with each other as Kim is more comfortable trading punches with Shego than dealing with Bonnie's barbed comments. Her rivalry has proven to have some sense of honor, as Shego respects Kim as an adversary, and desires to be the only one to defeat her. This has reached the point of saving Kim's life twice. Despite being enemies, they both have a number of mutual interests. Shego and Kim managed to become friends when Shego temporarily turned good in Stop Team Go, until she was accidentally turned back to evil by Ron. Enemies * Montgomery Fiske * Duff Killigan Rivals Bonnie Rockwaller Kim and Bonnie have been archrivals since at least middle school, but it is unknown how long Bonnie has actually known Kim and her best friend (and later boyfriend), Ron Stoppable. Their rivalry includes frequently going to great lengths to get the better of the other, although Kim generally comes out on top. Bonnie also frequently puts down both Kim and Ron. Some episodes, like Number One and Bonding, have shown the two girls getting along fairly well, showing that they could probably be friends if they were to overcome their rivalry. In Bonding, Kim has a better understanding of why Bonnie is so mean to people, because it is strongly implied that Bonnie's sour disposition stems from her two older sisters being so mean to her.However,Kim's real rival is actually Shego. Pets Kim has fish as pets. Alternate Versions As with many Disney Cartoons, Kim's physical appearance has remained static throughout the franchise and has not been changed between seasons to represent aging. However, several different versions of Kim have been introduced at various points in the franchise to represent Kim at different ages prior to her appearance in Season 1. During the first three seasons, two younger versions of Kim were introduced. The first version to appear on screen was a Pre-school version, and the second was a version representing Kim in her early-teens/late-preteens. Pre-school Kim was first introduced through flashbacks in the episode October 31st, and was later visited several times through Seasons 2 and 3. She made her first in person appearance in the feature length production A Sitch in Time when she was targeted by a cohort of time traveling villains who sought to destroy her confidence during her first day in pre-school, in order to prevent Present Day Kim from thwarting their plans. Ironically, in an altered timeline that has since been erased, this intervention led to Kim stepping in to fight to save Ron for the first time, bringing about their first meeting outside the classroom and leading to their becoming friends. Pre-School Kim is very similar to present day Kim, but with the addition of freckles and pigtails. When first introduced, she also lacked the confidence of her present day counterpart. Early-teen/late-preteen Kim also made her first appearance in the feature length production A Sitch in Time. She was introduced when Kim's present day foes (Drakken, Shego, Monkey Fist and Duff Kiligan) traveled back through time on a mission to sabotage her first mission. Initially the villains planned to sabotage the mission in order to crush Kim's spirits and therefore prevent her from ever becoming a teen hero. After a brief discussion however, they decided to kill her instead. Early-teen/late-preteen was saved by the intervention of Present Day Kim and Ron. Due to the closing events of A Sitch in Time, the timeline in which Early-teen/late-preteen appeared was erased, leaving Present Day Kim with no memory of meeting her past self, nor vice-versa. Since her initial appearance, early-teen/late-preteen Kim has appeared in several flashbacks, most notably during "Hidden Talent", which revealed that she was an excellent singer (but unable to hit high notes), and in "Team Impossible", when the events of Kim's first mission were replayed, minus the intervention from the future. At this point in her life, Kim is shorter and slimmer than her present-day self and minus a bust line, but with the addition of braces, earning her the nickname 'tin teeth' from Bonnie. Pre-teen Kim is always shown with her hair in a ponytail, and her bangs to the side. Her clothes consist of a purple long-sleeved shirt, darker purple shorts, matching shoes with a white sole on the bottom, and a black choker with a round yellow jewel. An older version of Kim was introduced in an interactive featurette that was included in the DVD of A Sitch in Time. Little was revealed about Kim's older self, except that she was still fighting crime in her 40s, was a member of the PTA, and that she wears a patch over her left eye, ala Nick Fury. Older Kim is also shown wearing a Global Justice uniform similar to that worn by Dr. Director (who coincidentally also has an eye patch, though the reason why remains a mystery as well). As of Season 4, this older Kim has not appeared in the series and her exact place in Kim Possible canon remains uncertain, but the possibility is present. Quotes * "What's the sitch?" * "No Big." Gallery A gallery of Kim Possible images is located here. Tick-Tick-Tick-Filmstrip.png Kimcar.jpg Snapshot 25 (9-8-2012 5-26 PM).png Snapshot 20 (9-8-2012 5-24 PM).png Snapshot 19 (9-8-2012 5-24 PM).png Snapshot 17 (9-8-2012 5-23 PM).png Snapshot 16 (9-8-2012 5-23 PM).png Snapshot 15 (9-8-2012 5-22 PM).png Snapshot 14 (9-8-2012 5-22 PM).png Snapshot 12 (9-8-2012 5-21 PM).png Snapshot 10 (9-8-2012 5-21 PM).png Snapshot 9 (9-8-2012 5-21 PM).png Snapshot 8 (9-8-2012 5-20 PM).png The cupid effect2.jpg 260239.jpg 1139.jpg 0474.jpg 0379.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-08-10-16h26m36s199.png Ninjanana.jpg Snapshot 4 (9-6-2012 5-11 PM).png Snapshot 3 (9-6-2012 5-11 PM).png Snapshot 5 (9-6-2012 5-12 PM).png Snapshot 7 (9-6-2012 5-14 PM).png Snapshot 8 (9-6-2012 5-14 PM).png Snapshot 9 (9-6-2012 5-15 PM).png Snapshot 10 (9-6-2012 5-15 PM).png Snapshot 2 (9-6-2012 5-08 PM).png Snapshot 11 (9-5-2012 11-21 PM).png Snapshot 1 (9-5-2012 10-22 PM).png Snapshot 3 (9-5-2012 10-23 PM).png Snapshot 45 (9-8-2012 6-41 PM).png Snapshot 44 (9-8-2012 6-41 PM).png Snapshot 34 (9-8-2012 6-37 PM).png Snapshot 33 (9-8-2012 6-37 PM).png Snapshot 32 (9-8-2012 6-37 PM).png Snapshot 31 (9-8-2012 6-35 PM).png Snapshot 30 (9-8-2012 6-35 PM).png Snapshot 29 (9-8-2012 6-34 PM).png Snapshot 27 (9-8-2012 6-34 PM).png Snapshot 43 (9-8-2012 6-40 PM).png Snapshot 49 (9-8-2012 6-58 PM).png Snapshot 48 (9-8-2012 6-58 PM).png Snapshot 78 (9-8-2012 7-30 PM).png Snapshot 75 (9-8-2012 7-29 PM).png Snapshot 74 (9-8-2012 7-29 PM).png Snapshot 73 (9-8-2012 7-28 PM).png Snapshot 71 (9-8-2012 7-28 PM).png Kim Meets Lilo.png Lilo and Kim.png Lilo and Kim Hi-5.png Lilo and Stitch Rufus Episode12 .png Lilo and Stitch Rufus Episode16.png Lilo and Stitch Rufus Episode17.png Lilo and Stitch Rufus Episode20.png Lilo and Stitch Rufus Episode21.png Lilo and Stitch Rufus Episode22.png Lilo and Stitch Rufus Episode3.png Lilo and Stitch Rufus Episode33.png Lilo and Stitch Rufus Episode41.png Lilo and Stitch Rufus Episode42.png Kim Casual 001.png Kim Cold Mission 01.png Kim Bueno Nacho Uniform.png Kim Mission 001.png Bueno Nacho SC 019.png Bueno Nacho SC 018.png Bueno Nacho SC 016.png Bueno Nacho SC 013.png Bueno Nacho SC 012.png Bueno Nacho SC 011.png Bueno Nacho SC 009.png Bueno Nacho SC 007.png Bueno Nacho SC 006.png Bueno Nacho SC 005.png Bueno Nacho SC 004.png Bueno Nacho SC 002.png Bueno Nacho SC 001.png Bueno-Nacho-Filmstrip.png Snapshot 6 (9-9-2012 2-40 AM).png Snapshot 4 (9-9-2012 5-41 PM).png Snapshot 3 (9-9-2012 5-41 PM).png Snapshot 15 (9-9-2012 5-45 PM).png Snapshot 14 (9-9-2012 5-44 PM).png Snapshot 13 (9-9-2012 5-44 PM).png Snapshot 12 (9-9-2012 5-44 PM).png Snapshot 8 (9-9-2012 5-43 PM).png Snapshot 7 (9-9-2012 5-42 PM).png Snapshot 6 (9-9-2012 5-42 PM).png Snapshot 5 (9-9-2012 5-42 PM).png Snapshot 34 (9-9-2012 5-51 PM).png Snapshot 33 (9-9-2012 5-50 PM).png Snapshot 32 (9-9-2012 5-50 PM).png Snapshot 31 (9-9-2012 5-50 PM).png Snapshot 30 (9-9-2012 5-49 PM).png Snapshot 28 (9-9-2012 5-49 PM).png Snapshot 22 (9-9-2012 5-47 PM).png Snapshot 18 (9-9-2012 5-46 PM).png Snapshot 17 (9-9-2012 5-46 PM).png Snapshot 16 (9-9-2012 5-45 PM).png Snapshot 36 (9-9-2012 6-29 PM).png Snapshot 55 (9-9-2012 6-36 PM).png Snapshot 53 (9-9-2012 6-35 PM).png Snapshot 52 (9-9-2012 6-35 PM).png Snapshot 51 (9-9-2012 6-34 PM).png Snapshot 49 (9-9-2012 6-34 PM).png Snapshot 48 (9-9-2012 6-33 PM).png Snapshot 47 (9-9-2012 6-33 PM).png Snapshot 44 (9-9-2012 6-32 PM).png Snapshot 43 (9-9-2012 6-31 PM).png Snapshot 67 (9-9-2012 6-56 PM).png Snapshot 65 (9-9-2012 6-56 PM).png Snapshot 61 (9-9-2012 6-54 PM).png Snapshot 60 (9-9-2012 6-53 PM).png Snapshot 57 (9-9-2012 6-53 PM).png Snapshot 56 (9-9-2012 6-52 PM).png Snapshot 83 (9-9-2012 7-12 PM).png Snapshot 80 (9-9-2012 7-11 PM).png Snapshot 78 (9-9-2012 7-11 PM).png Snapshot 76 (9-9-2012 7-10 PM).png Snapshot 75 (9-9-2012 7-10 PM).png Snapshot 74 (9-9-2012 7-09 PM).png Snapshot 73 (9-9-2012 7-09 PM).png Snapshot 72 (9-9-2012 7-09 PM).png Snapshot 84 (9-9-2012 7-30 PM).png Vlcsnap-2012-09-20-19h27m51s155.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-20-19h26m18s226.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-20-19h25m54s254.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-20-11h07m24s116.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-20-10h59m31s62.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-19-23h34m42s132.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-19-23h33m23s132.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-19-23h28m20s192.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-19-23h17m14s151.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-19-23h05m49s243.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-19-23h01m15s8.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-19-22h35m08s215.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-19-21h39m42s161.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-19-21h29m41s155.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-19-20h33m21s118.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-19-19h48m40s198.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-19-19h46m05s180.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-20-21h24m33s24.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-20-21h23m06s190.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-20-20h59m01s63.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-20-20h58m36s40.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-20-22h52m41s182.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-20-22h52m10s70.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-20-22h52m00s137.png kp jammies.png kp 3.jpg vlcsnap-2012-10-07-18h41m38s191.png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-18h45m06s235.png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-19h29m51s202.png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-19h28m07s175.png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-19h25m45s42.png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-19h29m23s183.png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-19h07m15s195.png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-18h51m35s6.png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-19h44m04s17.png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-19h45m29s104.png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-18h36m21s91.png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-18h40m16s204.png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-18h41m02s88.png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-19h02m02s151.png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-18h52m32s85.png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-18h46m09s83.png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-18h42m02s180.png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-19h30m17s201.png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-19h29m39s82.png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-19h05m47s98.png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-19h04m28s75.png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-19h55m17s109.png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-19h54m08s179.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-07-19h05m24s133.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-07-18h53m57s164.png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-18h42m44s88.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-07-19h13m51s54.png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-18h42m52s160.png Kim 01.png Kim Possible my ).jpg ES - Kim's Face Closeup.jpg STD - Kim Wins!.jpg Kimie.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-18-21h58m34s105.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-18-21h55m03s34.png Trivia *Kim's initially character design was an athletic blonde. As the design developed the creators were unhappy that her design was so unrealistic. Therefore, they decided to start over and make her look like a real girl, who is pretty and athletic, but not a bombshell.Schlote, Elke. "Kim Possible. She can do anything": A conversation with Robert Schooley and Mark McCorkle. Televizion. 2008. Available at: http://www.br-online.de/jugend/izi/english/publication/televizion/21_2008_E/schooley_eng.pdf Accessed Jan 7, 2013. *She is the third one to be turned into stone in Oh No Yono! . The first one was Rufus, and the second one was Master Sensei. * Kim says soda rather than pop or cokeBueno NachoKimitation Nation. Behind the Scenes Voiced By Kim is voiced by Christy Carlson Romano in all four seasons. While Dakota Fanning provided the voice for the young Kim in the "Sitch in Time" episodes. Age Kim's age has been debated by fans because nothing has been stated that she was any specific age other than 'high school' age, roughly 14 to 18 years of age. Specifically, Kim is a sophomore at the start of season 1 and a senior by the start of season 4. In the Season 2 episode "Car Trouble," Kim is stated as old enough to get a driver's license, which in most USA states is 16 years of age. However, one can usually take drivers ed classes at the age of 15. Kim also had mentioned that Ron had to take 12 years to kiss her in "Homecoming Upset" which indicates that she was 16 as of either "Emotion Sickness" or "So the Drama" depending upon which kiss she is referring to there, seeing as how she met Ron when they were only 4 years of age. As she was graduating from high school and considering college acceptance letters in the series finale "Graduation" would likely put her just shy of or recently turned 18. During the episode "Hidden Talent", Wade constructs a class ring with a mini Kimmunicator inside of it, the ring had an emerald in the setting, signaling that Kim's birth month could be May as traditional class rings in the United States are adorned with the intended wearer's birth stone. Ron and Kim were first introduced to the freelance hero business when reclusive Upperton millionaire Mr. Paisley became trapped in his own vault. His associate, Mr. McHenry, attempted to contact Team Impossible, a group of heroes for hire, but accidentally added a K into the URL, and as a result contact Kim Possible instead. Based on the period in which Kim wore braces and that this event was approximately 2 years prior to the start of Season 1. In A Sitch In Time, during this period, showed Ron, Kim, Bonnie, Hope, and Tara as about 12 or 13 years old in appearance. Kim also was shown to have braces in her backflash in Hidden Talent, when she could not hit the high notes. Ron also referred to this time period as being a preteen, around the time of their first mission or getting Rufus, who he bought the day before their first mission. Home State The location of Kim's hometown of Middleton is often a point of debate, as there are two possibilities on where it can be located. The first possibility indicates that it could be located in Colorado, as evidenced by the episode "The New Ron," in which Senor Senior Sr. states that he plans a missile strike on her "hometown", and the map shows Colorado as the target area. By which, one could transpose Middleton for the location of the actual city of Littleton. The second possibility could be northern West Virginia, as evidenced in the episode "Downhill," when Kim asks Wade for alleged sightings of a snow beast that Ron and Barkin are looking for, the map shows an area in northern West Virginia as a target area. Although Colorado is the more commonly accepted answer, there has been no confirmation as to the actual home state. Episode Appearances Appearances in Other Media * Shows ** Kim was a guest star on the Lilo & Stitch episode "Rufus". She was called by Pleakley after Stitch was captured by Dr. Drakken. She and Lilo weren't on friendly terms until they realized that they would have to work together to stop Dr. Drakken. ** In the Fillmore! episode, "Codename: Electric Haircut", Kim Possible makes a cameo among the students in the lunchroom, along with fellow Disney character Ashley Spinelli from Recess. ** Kim had a cameo appearance on the Phineas and Ferb Spot the Diff episode "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Error". She is shown fighting with Perry the Platypus and Heinz Doofenshmirtz in her Season 4 outfit. She is the only non-P&F character to be added to an episode. Given that Kim has only appeared in certain airings of the episode, it is likely that this was an edit. * Video Games ** Kim Possible: Revenge of Monkey Fist ** Kim Possible 2: Drakken's Demise ** Kim Possible 3: Team Possible ** Kim Possible: Global Gemini ** Kim Possible: Kimmunicator ** Kim Possible: What's the Switch? * Disney Parks ** Kim has appeared at Disney's Hollywood Studios park as walk around character on the Streets of America. ** Kim stars in Epcot's Kim Possible World Showcase Adventure interactive attraction. However, the World Showcase Adventure has since been removed and replaced by Phineas and Ferb's Agent P Adventures. References Category:Possible family Possible Possible Possible Possible Category:Galleries Category:Characters